The Magnificent Seven
by JateSkateFate815
Summary: The start of the JL. Oliver, Bruce, A.C., Victor, Bart, Chloe, and Clark. Chlark, Chlollie, Chruce.
1. Chapter 1

**The Magnificent Seven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I really don't. **

**Thanks to othspnluver for helping me!**

* * *

The Justice League, minus Chloe and Clark, had been living together for a couple of weeks now. First, Clark had met Bruce and sent him Oliver's way, but it was Chloe who changed Clark's mind.

Clark walked upstairs to the Talon. He looked around the room and saw that most of Chloe's stuff was in boxes.

"You're moving?" Clark asked in complete shock. But he did notice that the coffeemaker was still on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you... call you. But you're here." She said coming over to Clark.

"Oliver," she started while she walked over to a box and put stuff in it. "Called and asked if I wanted to be the Justice League's permanent Watchtower," she told him excitedly. "So of course I said yes."

"You're going to live with five guys?" Clark asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah." _Why wouldn't I, _she thought. "But, six if you come," she told him hopefully. "What do you say? Wanna come along for the ride?"

Clark thought about it for a while. He couldn't let Chloe live alone with five guys… and he didn't really want to stick around Smallville if she wasn't going to be there. "That depends," Clark answered. "Who's living here now?"

Chloe smirked. "Lois."

"Let's go!" He said grabbing one of Chloe's boxes, and taking it out to her car.

* * *

"It's about time the dynamic duo showed up," Bart said as he opened the door for Clark and Chloe.

"Nice of you to join us, Boy Scout," Oliver called from another room.

"Good work, Chloe!" A.C. and Victor called.

"Well, Ms. Sullivan can be very persuasive," Bruce said flirting with Chloe which caused a chorus of oohs and ahs... from Bart.

"And Bruce can be very pervasive…"

"That doesn't mean perverted, Bart," Chloe told him giving him a hug.

"Oh…" He said putting his arms around her waist. "What does it mean?"

"Persistent." She said as she pulled away.

"Well, he _is _persistent." Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Alright guys," Oliver said coming down the stairs. Living with four other kids was going to be hard. He and Bruce were the only "adults" in his definition of the word. But Chloe, Clark, A.C., and Victor could sometimes be mature… sometimes.

"Rooms." A.C. and Victor walked downstairs and greeted Chloe with a hug and Clark with a handshake. Bruce didn't come down for this part since he didn't live with them. But he stayed with them a lot. Oliver had told Bruce that he might as well move in.

"I'll make a sacrifice for the team… I'll share a room with Chloe-licious," Bart said slinging one of his arms around Chloe's shoulder and pulling her tighter. Everyone watched as Chloe _didn't _push him away; she laughed instead. It was a "like that's gonna happen" laugh.

"No. Some people are having the same rooms, so I have to change it around a bit. Okay, A.C. and Victor," Oliver started.

Bart snorted. "What?" Oliver asked.

"Of _course _they'd be roomed together. They're like glued together… But I don't think you can glue a fish to metal." For that comment he received glares from both A.C. _and _Victor.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "And Chloe-"

"I just thought of something _really _funny_._" Bart interupted. Oliver was _really _starting to get annoyed. Not to mention that Bart still had his arm around Chloe. It was starting to bother him. _I wonder how Clark feels about that. _"Bart if you keep interrupting we'll never finish."

"Well… doesn't water make metal rust?" Chloe and Clark immediately started laughing when they looked at A.C. and Victor's faces. Bruce and Oliver exchanged glances that said "children_."_

"Bart, are you done?" Oliver asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"For now, yeah," he said taking his arm off of Chloe's shoulder.

"Good," he said referring to Bart being finished with messing around, _and _him taking his arm off of Chloe's shoulder. "Chloe gets her own room… and so do I."

"Why does Chloe get her own room?" Bart whined, totally ignoring the fact that Oliver gets his own room too.

"Maybe because she's the only girl…" Victor said sarcastically to Bart. It _was _a pretty obvious reason as to why Chloe was the only one besides Oliver to have her own room.

Bart looked back at Victor. "What happens when you walk through metal detectors, Metal Man?" Bart shot back leaving everyone confused by the randomness of the retort.

"And that leaves two people," Bruce said walking over trying to intervene. Chloe closed her eyes and put her head down towards the ground trying not to laugh. A.C., Victor, and Oliver were smiling at Clark, and Bruce looked at Bart.

Clark nodded, "I have to share a room with Bart." _Of course it's me,_ he thought looking at Bart. He didn't really mind, but he didn't want Bart talking all night. Bart was a talker.

The reason that Oliver put Clark with Bart is because Clark was the one that "got along" with Bart. And everyone else had someone to be paired with. Nothing else had changed except that Bart didn't have his own room anymore.

"Don't bust an organ from being so excited, Clark," Chloe whispered to him noticing his lack of emotion. Chloe wouldn't mind rooming with Bart... okay, she would. She _loved _the fact that she had her own room.

"Well, Clark, if you don't want to room with me, you can always room with Chloe," Bart told him with an evil grin on his face.

Everyone watched as Clark's face slowly started to turn red. _Thanks, Bart,_ he thought. _That was _real _nice. _Clark noticed Chloe was unaffected by Bart's comment, but when she noticed Clark looking at her, her cheeks turned pink.

"So, uh… when do they get to see their rooms," Victor said randomly to try to help Clark recover. Clark sent him a silent thank you.

"Right now," Oliver said leading everyone down a hallway. "Bart! Why are the doors painted?" Oliver knew that it was Bart because earlier that week, Bart had asked if he could paint the doors everyone's "colors." And of course Oliver had said no. And of course Bart went and did it anyway.

"So everyone knows whose room is whose... duh."

"Pretty smart, if you ask me," Chloe muttered. "But they do look pretty bizarre."

"Who wants to help me with my boxes?" Chloe asked stepping back a couple steps. Bart was the first volunteer, with A.C. and Victor following behind them.

Oliver, Bruce, and Clark were left in the apartment. Clark looked at all of the doors. There was a door painted red. Obviously it was Bart and his room. There was a door painted green. Obviously it was Oliver's. Bruce didn't really stay with the Justice League considering he had a mansion in Gotham City, so that's why it was only painted green. Chloe's room was obvious too, because it said "Chloe" on it. The next one was painted weirdly. The door was painted orange, but there was silver glitter on it… probably just to bug Victor. There was an extra room for when Bruce stayed, and the door was painted white. _Weird._

Clark walked back into the main room where Bruce was eating. Clark walked over and sat down across the table from him. "You guys knew I'd come didn't you?"

"Of course we did, Clark. Chloe said she'd take care of it," he smiled. "So… you like Ms. Sullivan?"

"Well, of course I like her. She's my best friend."

Bruce rolled his eyes in aggravation. "Do you have to be so obdurate?" he asked hoping that Clark knew that that was a rhetorical question. "I mean are you attracted to her?"

"Uh… no. No," he said trying to sound convincing. "Where'd you get that idea from?"

"I'm not an idiot, Boy Scout," he taunted with a smirk on his face. He picked up his plate and put it in the sink. "If you want her, you better grab her before someone else does."

He was now _officially _uncomfortable about this conversation. "I'm gonna go get my stuff," he mumbled standing up and super-speeding back to Smallville. Just as he left, Chloe, Bart, Victor, and A.C. reentered the room, each of them carrying a box.

"Clark almost knocked us over," Chloe said to Bruce on her way in. They walked to the hallway where the rooms were, and Chloe looked at the doors and stood in front of the room with her name on it. "I wonder which room is mine." Chloe turned the doorknob with her free hand and opened the door.

"Wow," A.C. whistled as he entered the room, putting the box down on the floor. Oliver hadn't let any of the others see Chloe's room... especially Bart.

Chloe smiled in awe looking around the room. _This is definitely Watchtower's room. _

* * *

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Magnificent Seven: Chapter 2**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted! I'm glad you all liked it! And thanks to othspnluver for helping me**

* * *

Chloe was still looking around her new room as Victor and Bart entered. The room was _huge. _The walls were painted white, but that didn't even matter to her. There were three surveillance televisions for when they went on their "missions", and there was even a regular television. It was right in front of her king-sized bed. It was a two-hundred thirty one inch plasma television complete with surround sound, and satellite television. On a desk on the other side of the room, there was a Dell flat screen desktop.

Her closet was huge. It was almost as big as Clark's room at the farm.

She felt like a princess.

"Chloe _definitely _has the biggest room," A.C. said walking around the room.

"_And _the best. Why does she have the biggest bed, though?" Victor asked.

"I have an answer to that question," Bart winked, telling Victor as he closed the door a little. "Chloe… are you okay?" Bart asked waving a hand in front of her face. She didn't even seem to notice that.

"Chloe, did you see the bathroom?" A.C. asked looking over to one of the other open doors. Chloe immediately snapped out of her daze, and followed A.C. to the bathroom.

"Wow," she said with a huge smile on her face. There was a shower, _and _a Jacuzzi. Bart nodded as he entered the bathroom. "I see how it is… Ollie likes you better than he likes me… but that's okay, we can still be friends."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Okay, yeah. We can still be friends. Where is Oliver?" She said leaving her room to go look for him.

"I like Chloe's room," Bart said sitting on her bed. Victor and A.C. each grabbed one of his shoulders and dragged him out of the room. "At least she has a lock on her door," A.C. whispered to Victor.

_…You better grab her before someone else does. _

Bruce's words echoed in Clark's mind. _No one better grab Chloe _anywhere, he thought as he walked back into the apartment. "Hey," Chloe said coming up to him with a smile on her face. "Have you seen Oliver?"

"No," he answered shaking his head. "I just got back. Why?"

"Go check out my room," She yelled as she walked away.

As if it was on cue, Bruce came downstairs. He had an 'I told you so' look on his face. "What?" Clark asked.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you," He said walking over to Clark. "But you _obviously _don't want to be helped."

A door opened, and closed and Oliver came out of his room. Just as he came out, Chloe walked back downstairs. "Duh, I don't know why I didn't check your room," she giggled.

"Do you like your room?" He asked, already knowing the answer. He was thanked by Chloe throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her. "Thanks _so _much," she whispered into his ear.

Oliver tried not to smile because Bruce and Clark were standing right in front of him, but they could both tell how happy he was.

Bruce watched as Clark's face was filled with anger and protectiveness. Clark noticed Bruce looking at him, and Bruce smiled. "Jealous," he mouthed to Clark.

"You're welcome," Oliver replied. Chloe smiled at Oliver one last time before walking back to her room.

"Nice. Very nice," Bruce said applauding Oliver. "If only Kent could learn from the master," he said smirking at Clark. Clark turned around and left.

"Clark, don't leave. He was just kidding," Oliver called, as he slapped Bruce on the back.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just kidding. Besides, we know that you don't like Chloe like that," Bruce said watching Clark. Yes, it was mean, but he was trying to get the man to wake up.

Clark didn't turn around, he just kept walking.

Clark stopped when he reached the door that was painted red. He turned the doorknob and entered the room, not closing it behind him. He put some of his stuff on the floor in front of the bed that he chose. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and he turned around.

"That's _my _bed, Clark," Bart said deepening his voice in a demonic way. He was staring up at Clark with an evil look on his face.

Clark's facial expression remained emotionless. "I don't see your name on it," he told Bart dropping his jacket on the bed.

"Okay… so it's not _mine. _But I called it before you did. And jeez. What happened? Did you and Chloe have a fight?" Bart asked walking around the room. The room was pretty big, but it was smaller than Chloe's. It had a Plasma television in it, too, but it wasn't as big as Chloe's.

"Why do you assume it's about Chloe?" He asked irritably.

"Ooh," Bart started, putting his hand over his heart. "It's about Oliver or Bruce… or Oliver _and_ Bruce… Well… all I can say is… you had her to yourself for over eight years… you could've had her then," he told Clark as he patted him on the back. Bart could feel Clark getting angry.

_Don't you think I know that? _Clark thought. He didn't need to be reminded of the biggest mistake of his life. "Shut up, Bart."

"What? Don't worry. I'm still rooting for you. Clark! Clark! Clark!" He yelled pumping his fist in the air.

Clark sat down on the bed and laid on it stretching out his entire body. He was so relaxed that he felt that he could fall asleep. Bart's eyes widened and he stared at Clark in surprise. "You-you-you… Oliver!"

Oliver heard his name being called and he walked over to Bart and Clark's room. He saw Clark laying down on one of the beds and Bart standing up looking upset. "What's wrong?"

"Clark stole my bed!"

"What are you, five?" Oliver asked completely astonished. How a grown man could act like a five year old was beyond him.

"He's just mad because you and Bruce are mackin' on 'his girl'," Bart explained as he walked over to Oliver.

Oliver smiled as Clark sat up on the bed in defensive. "I'm not mad," he told them.

"Bart," Oliver said trying to hold back his laughter. "That was rude."

"Okay, back to this situation," Oliver said putting air quotes around situation. This he could expect from Bart, but not Clark. He was going to treat them like he would treat two five year olds in this situation. "Who's stuff was on the bed first?"

"Mine was. Bart wasn't even in the room."

"Okay, Clark gets the bed." Oliver turned around and walked out of the room.

"But Ollie!" Bart called after him. But Oliver didn't answer. He turned to look at Clark. "You suck, Clark. You suck real bad!" Bart left the room, and he stopped when he saw that Chloe's door was cracked open. Bart pushed the door open a little, and he could see Chloe laying on her bed flipping through the channels. He walked through the door when she stopped at a station.

"Oh. My. God!" He shrieked in a girly voice. Is that Gossip Girl?"

Chloe turned her head and laughed. "Yeah, Bart, it is. You can come in," she said motioning for him to come in. Bart ran his hands over his head to smooth down his hair before entering the room any further. Chloe muted the TV. when Bart sat down next to her on the bed.

"What was that about?" She asked sitting up against her pillow. "The whole thing with Oliver and Clark."

"Oh… the Big Strong Meany wouldn't let me have the bed I wanted. No big deal," Bart told Chloe waving his hand dismissively.

"Bart…" Chloe put her hand on his shoulder. "You _yelled_ for Oliver."

"Well, it's not a big deal now…"

Chloe grinned. "Sure it isn't." She turned back to the television when her face lit up. She grabbed Bart's arm. "Come on," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him off of her bed.

Bart started to pout, "But Chuck and-"

"Come on!" She laughed dragging him out of her room. She knocked on the door of Clark and Bart's room. "Clark, I'm coming in."

"Clark, Bart wants to apologize." She let go of Bart's hand.

"Yeah, man," Bart said to him. "I'm sorry. I overreacted. Can you forgive me, Clark? Please?" He whined. He didn't mean to whine, it just came out like a whine.

_Jeez Bart, you're kind of overdoing it, _Chloe thought. Chloe smiled at Clark telling him to forgive him. She thought Bart and Clark's friendship was cute, and she didn't want any strain on their relationship.

_She doesn't even know the other half of the story. _But there was no way that Clark would tell her the other half.

"I forgive you, Bart," he told him.

"Aw!" Chloe exclaimed setting her hands on Bart and Clark.

"A little overdramatic, don't you think, Chloe?" Clark asked her smiling.

"Not at all, man. Group hug!" Bart said pulling both Chloe and Clark into him. "Now, you don't have to be mad at Bruce and Oliver anymore!" He blurted.

"Why are you mad at Bruce and Oliver?" Chloe let go of Bart and looked up at Clark. Clark looked at Bart who was beaming at him. _Thanks, Bart. _

"Uh… um… no reason," he offered weakly.

"The _real _reason is that he was je-" Clark grabbed Bart and super-sped him out of the room just before he told her the real reason. Chloe was left in the room feeling confused. "Okay, what just happened?"

* * *

**Okay, I want to take a poll. I'm not necessarily going to go by the poll for this, but I want to see how everyone feels and what everyone likes. So along with the review, tell me if you like Chlark, Chlart, Chlollie, or Chruce. You can tell me more than one too. Some people have said in the reviews what they like, I just want to hear what everyone likes. Tell me what you think, please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Magnificent Seven: Chapter 3**

**Thank you all for all of the reviews, alerts, faves, and for telling me what you like and what you think. Thank you othspnluver for your help, and thank you DiscoLemonadeDiva, your review helped me a lot! **

**

* * *

**

"Bart, you can't keep doing that," Clark told him as he opened the door and walked into his house. He didn't exactly pay attention to where he was going. He just wanted to get Bart out of that room.

"_Why _are we in Smallville?" Bart asked seeming to completely ignore what Clark had previously said.

Clark sighed in annoyance, "I wasn't paying attention."

"You want me to stop 'hinting' that you like Chloe?" _Okay, _Clark thought. _I guess he wasn't ignoring me. _

"Yes… And- I don't like Chloe."

"Sure you don't. You're _very_ convincing, and I _promise _I won't tell anybody." _That doesn't mean I won't stop hinting. _Clark glared at Bart. Like he's not going to tell anyone. Bart furrowed his brow as he tried to read Clark's facial expression.

"Oh! You want to pinky promise," he said walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out a carton of milk.

"I do?"

"Yeah. I don't pinky promise, though. That's for little kids," he said taking a gulp from the milk carton. "But don't worry, dude. I'm still on team Clark. We should make t-shirts or something so everyone knows where my allegiance lies," he said putting the carton back in the fridge.

"No t-shirts," Clark said rolling his eyes.

"Hats?" Bart asked. He was completely fixated on this idea. He was also definitely going to make a t-shirt.

"No."

"Coffee mugs? You know, that's a really good idea. Chloe would know, too, since she drinks coffee all day… but I think we should ask her what team she wants to be on."

"Bart! Let's go back." Before Clark had said back, Bart was gone.

* * *

"Hey," Chloe said walking into the main room where A.C. and Victor were. They were watching _Cheaper by the Dozen. _

"Hey," They responded moving over so that Chloe could sit down. The couch was almost as soft as Chloe's bed was. She didn't want to stay on the couch for long, because she knew that she would end up falling asleep.

"Don't you think he looks like Clark?" A.C. asked pointing to the screen at Charlie Baker.

"Yeah, a little," Chloe answered cocking her head to the side. She thought that it was almost scary how much he looked like Clark.

"Dinner's almost ready," Victor told her.

"_Who _cooked?" She had some serious doubts that anyone other than Clark could cook. Not to mention she was a little scared.

"Star City Pizza," A.C. told her with a grin on his face. A.C. couldn't cook, Victor couldn't cook... Bart _definitely _couldn't cook. A.C. didn't know about Bruce and Ollie, though.

"Oh," she laughed. _That makes sense. _

The door opened and Bart entered. "I'm _starving_."

"No, you're not," Bruce said walking down the stairs. "You ate an hour ago."

"Okay, _Bruce. _It's a figure of speech." Bruce _always_ had to ruin his fun. Bart had a feeling that he liked ruining his fun, though.

"I'm going to Gotham City in the morning. Anyone care to join me?" He asked walking over to the kitchen where everyone was going.

"Chloe does," Bart answered for her before Chloe could answer for herself. Chloe gave Bart a questioning glance, and Bart pointed to his head meaning that he was psychic.

"Yeah, I do. For any reason in particular, Bruce?" She had never been to Gotham City before, and Bruce was still a mystery to her. She also hated surprises.

"You'll see."

Just then Clark came through the door carrying five pizzas. "What took you so long, Clark?" Bart yelled from about twenty feet away.

"Do you not notice the pizza's he's carrying?" Bruce asked getting up to help Clark.

"Thank you _Bruce_," He said directing a glare at Bart when he said Bruce. "Oliver called me and told me to pick up the pizzas that Bart ordered."

"Well, Clark. If I picked up the pizzas, I would have been back five minutes ago," he told everyone.

Every chance Bart got, he bragged about how much faster he was than Clark. It was _definitely _annoying. "There was a line."

He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup. Before squirting some in his mouth he said, "Bart Allen doesn't do lines, remember Clark?"

"What did you order?" Victor asked him.

"I ordered bacon for me, pepperoni and plain for everyone else. Oh, and shrimp for A.C." A.C. sent a glowering glare to Bart. "What are you gonna do? Shoot me with water?"

"I will," Chloe said picking up the hose from the sink and spraying it at Bart. Bart's whole head was drenched with water.

Bart picked up the dishtowel from the counter and wiped his face off with it. "Laughing out loud, Chloe. Laughing out loud." And he squeezed some more chocolate syrup into his mouth.

"Ollie!" Bart exclaimed when he saw Oliver come out of his room. "Have some chocolate!" Bart told him, holding out the bottle of chocolate syrup for Oliver. His face was covered in chocolate syrup.

"No thanks," he said looking at Bart. "Sorry, everyone. I was on the phone," he said nodding at Bruce. Bruce returned the nod, and then he noticed Chloe looking at him. "You'll see," he mouthed to her.

When Bruce turned away from Chloe he noticed Clark staring at him. All Bruce did was smile, which annoyed Clark to no end. Yes, he told Bruce that he didn't like Chloe, but of course Bruce knew that that wasn't true. But of course Bruce would use every opportunity he could to annoy Clark.

"Eat, we'll be right back," Oliver told everyone as he and Bruce left the room.

"Yes," Bart muttered opening a box of bacon pizza, and squirting chocolate syrup all over it. After drenching the slice in chocolate he finally took a bite. Receiving disturbed and disgusted looks from everyone in the room, he licked his lips. "What? It's good."

"O- _kay_," Chloe scoffed in disgust. She was curious as to why Bart liked it so much, though. She picked up the bottle and squirted some onto her slice.

Everyone watched as she put the slice in her mouth. "You know what? This is actually pretty good." Bart picked up the syrup bottle and toasted to Chloe's glass.

Bruce and Oliver came back into the room, and took their places at the counter acting like nothing happened. Oliver watched as A.C. took a bite out of his slice. "Enjoying the shrimp pizza, A.C.?" Oliver asked.

A.C. stared at Oliver in horror, and everyone laughed at the fact that Oliver made a "Bart joke". "Sorry…"

"I think I'll make t-shirts," Bart said randomly to Clark. Clark was staring at him _so _hard, that Bart thought he was going to be fried to death. "Be careful, Clark. If you stare any harder, you'll fry me with your heat vision." _Doesn't exactly work that way, Bart. _

"T-shirts for what, Bart?" Oliver asked him, getting up and putting his plate in the sink.

Clark watched as Bart attempted to try to get himself out of this situation. "Well… for you. Green of course… Team Ollie!"

Bart got up and walked past Clark. "I switched teams for now… I really _can't _decide," he whispered although it wasn't really a whisper. A knowing "oh" came from across the counter… it was from Bruce who had a smirk on his face.

"It's really not that hard to figure out," Bruce told them leaving everyone else in the room befuddled.

Bart thought that if it wasn't that hard to figure out, then everyone else would know what it meant. "You're just extra smart, Bruce. No wonder your head is so big. It's casing that big brain of your's."

"Could you be anymore obnoxious, Bart?"

"_Yes,_" everyone answered for him. The answer was definitely yes, and it had been proven many times before. But Chloe was impressed… Bruce handled that comment _very _well.

A couple at a time, they started leaving the kitchen to go to bed until it was Chloe, Bruce, and Oliver left into the room. "So I can't even have a little hint?" Chloe asked, smiling.

Oliver laughed at how much it was bothering her. "You'll be surprised…"

"Yeah…" Bruce agreed. "Very surprised."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! There will be Chruce, Chlark, and Chlollie next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

******

The Magnificent Seven: Chapter 4

**Thank you to all those who reviewed/alerted/favorited! **

* * *

Chloe woke up early in the morning, thinking that she was the only one awake. She got dressed in black jeans, a green tank top, and red sneakers. She walked out of her room, and saw Oliver and Bruce talking at the kitchen table. They were almost joined at the hip. If Bart was awake to see them talking, then he would revise his statement about A.C. and Victor. They stopped talking when they saw Chloe come out of her room. Bruce was dressed in black… big surprise, while Oliver looked like he had just woken up. He was wearing green boxers and a white beater.

"Morning," she said smiling at both of them.

"Good morning," They both answered. As Oliver looked Chloe over, he wondered if she realized the colors she had picked out.

"Ready to go?" she asked directing her question at Bruce.

"Yes," He said grabbing his black jacket off of one of the chairs.

Before leaving, Chloe walked over to Oliver and gave him a 'goodbye' hug. She whispered, "That was the best sleep I've _ever _had," into his ear. "Bye," she said as her hand lightly grazed his arm when she let go of him. Bruce gave Oliver a small smile and a nod.

"Have fun…" Oliver called as they left the apartment. Oliver got up from his chair and stepped forward almost tripping over a surprise gust of wind.

"Good morning, Bart," he said glaring at him when he came into view. It was just like Bart to try to give someone a heart attack at seven o'clock in the morning.

"I'm going to cook breakfast," Bart told Oliver without a smile on his face _or _a hint of joking in his voice. He was completely serious for once.

"Um… okay?" He didn't really know how to respond to that. "Don't burn the kitchen down…" Oliver scratched his head as he sat back down on the chair. It was only seven in the morning and he was already baffled. This was enough to drive him insane.

Bart nodded smugly at Oliver. "You mock now, but wait till you taste it," Bart told him smiling with a twinkle in his eyes. "Your tongue will fall off from the awesomeness. I'm probably a better cook than you are, Ollie… maybe even better than Clark."

"Yeah," Oliver scoffed. "We'll see."

* * *

"Okay, Bruce Wayne," Chloe began as she sat in Bruce's car. The car was black of course, as black is Bruce's color.

"Yes, Chloe Sullivan?" He asked as he pulled out of the parking garage of the apartment. He didn't even need to ask. He knew what she was going to ask, and the fact that he knew was written all over his face.

Chloe noticed the look on his face so she smiled and asked, "Aren't you going to tell me?"

Bruce smiled back at her, taking his eyes off of the road for a moment. "You have waited long enough, so sure. We are going to Gotham City… because," he said dragging out his words as he drove onto the highway.

"I'm adopting a boy."

Chloe's turned her head towards Bruce. She had newfound respect for him… not that she didn't respect him already, but adopting a child was a big responsibility. "How old is he? What's his name?" She stopped herself before she asked too many questions.

"He's seventeen, and his name is Richard Grayson."

* * *

Clark walked out of his bedroom into the kitchen. He had finally gotten _some _sleep last night after Bart had stopped talking. A.C., Victor, Bart, and Oliver were sitting at the kitchen table. "Where are Chloe and Bruce?" Clark asked seeing two empty spaces at the table.

Bart put his head on his hand and leaned forward. "They went to Vegas… I think they're getting married."

"What?!" Clark yelled. "But she-"

"Clark, _relax. _He's just kidding," Oliver told him glaring at Bart. It was pretty funny, and he couldn't believe that Clark had fallen for that. Bart had said it so nonchalantly that it made it seem as if he were serious.

"Yeah, I'm kidding," Bart admitted smugly. "But… why'd you say Chloe's name first?" That caused a groan from not only Clark, but Oliver, A.C., _and _Victor. "And you can't use the alphabetical order excuse… A _B C _D…" He said stressing the B and C.

"Let it go, Bart," Victor and A.C. chorused trying to help Clark.

* * *

"What-what happened to his parents?" Chloe asked.

"They were killed... in _front_ of him," he told her with bitterness apparent in his voice and facial expression. He quickly masked it with a smile as he looked down the road. "We're here."

After that, Chloe wondered if his demeanor was just a façade. Although he masked the bitterness, she could still feel it. "Do you guys get along well?" Chloe asked trying to fill the awkward silence in the car.

"Yeah," Bruce said with a smile that made all traces of bitterness vanish from his face. "We're like brothers… just to warn you," he said pausing for dramatic effect.

"Yes?" Chloe asked, laughing as he parked the car in the parking lot.

"He can be a little Bart-like sometimes."

_Two Barts? _Chloe thought. _That's a lot to handle. _

* * *

"Bart!" Oliver yelled banging on his door. It was after breakfast, and his door had just _happened _to lock. Bart opened his door and looked at Oliver.

"Oh, what happened, man? Your door's locked? Bummer." Bart's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Bart, open the door."

"Not until you admit I'm a better cook than you are."

Oliver frowned. There was _no way _that he was going to admit that, because it was not true. Just because everyone liked what Bart made didn't mean that he was a better cook. Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but Bart cut him off.

"And… Clark can't help you. He's under strict orders not to help you… or else?"

"Is this about Chloe? Clark! Everyone knows you like Chloe-"

"Except Chloe…" Bart said finishing the sentence which Oliver agreed with. "She's a little slow like that sometimes. _And _everyone knows you like Chloe too, Ollie."

Oliver could feel himself turning red. "Clark!" Clark came out of his room, and opened the door for Oliver.

"Use one of your arrows next time," Bart told him before super speeding away leaving Oliver and Clark in an awkward silence.

* * *

Bruce and Chloe rode the elevator to the floor that Richard was on. Bruce took a key out of his pocket, and turned the lock. "Dick!" Bruce called as he and Chloe entered the room.

There was a boy sitting on the couch watching television. "Bruce! Nice of you to join me," he said turning around. When he saw Chloe, he smiled.

"Who's your _beautiful _friend?" Richard asked grinning at Chloe and raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Dick Grayson, this is Chloe Sullivan."

Chloe held out her hand to shake Richard's, but he had other plans. Dick lifted Chloe's hand to his lips, and kissed it gently. "Charmed, Madame."

Chloe giggled softly as he let go of her hand. "You may call me Richie, if you'd like."

"Alright, Richie."

"You see, only Bruce can call me Dick… it's our thing," he said slinging his arm around Bruce's shoulder.

"Wait till he meets Bart," Chloe laughed directing the statement at Bruce.

"Yeah, I can't wait for that day."

"Well, Bruce is going to take you on a tour of Gotham City now. Let's go, Chlo," Richard said opening the door. "He told me… I'm not psychic."

"Okay… because that was the first thought that came into my mind," she said sarcastically as she grabbed Bruce's hand.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Bruce and Chloe returned. "We're back!" Chloe yelled as they entered the apartment.

"Good," Bart said appearing before her. "Clark's been brooding all day. He locked himself in his room. He misses you, Chlo," he said patting her on the head.

"Okay."

"Did you guys have fun?" Oliver asked coming downstairs.

Chloe's eyes lit up instantly. "Yes! Gotham City's amazing!"

Bruce chuckled. "Yes, we had fun… and Richard seemed to like Chloe… who wouldn't?"

"Thank you, Bruce," Chloe said smiling at him.

"Chloe! You match everyone today," Bart said as he looked at her ensemble.

"Really?" She asked looking down at her clothes. "I didn't notice." She left the main room, and walked down the hallway to Clark's room leaving everyone confused.

"I couldn't tell if that was sarcasm or not."

* * *

"Hey, Clark," Chloe said as she opened the door quietly. Clark looked back even though he knew it was Chloe. He smiled softly at her before turning back to the television. "Hey, Chloe."

Chloe walked over to his bed and sat down next to him. She turned to face him. "So Bart tells me you have been brooding all day."

Clark hoped that Bart didn't say anything "incriminating", but it _was _Bart, so he probably did. "Yeah… um."

"Well," Chloe said laying onto Clark's pillow looking up at him. "It's nothing a little red kryptonite couldn't fix."

Clark's only response was a continuous blink. "Oh come on, Clark. You _had _to know I was joking…"

"Yeah, I know… so was I," He told her with a smile that brightened his entire face.

"Cute, Clark… That was cute," she sniggered adjusting herself onto his pillow. The door opened and hit the wall. "Hey, Ladies," Bart greeted as he came into the room.

"Clark, wanna race to Alaska?"

"That was _random_," Chloe and Clark both pointed out together.

"It may have been random, but Bart Allen is not boring. So Clark, you wanna? _Please?_"

"Yeah, Clark, _please?_" Chloe pleaded mimicking Bart.

Clark could _never _refuse Chloe. "Fine."

"Yes! Thank you, Chloe." Bart said, dancing around the room. Chloe got up from the bed and stood next to the door.

"I'll count off… One… Two… Thr-" Before she had said three _Clark_was off. If he was going to beat Bart, then he had to go first.

"Bart, go!" Bart rolled his eyes saying 'I'm still going to beat him' before he sped off. Chloe stood at the door shaking her head. _Boys._

* * *

**I'm not really familiar with the comic books, but I know that Dick was younger when Bruce adopted him. But for the purposes of the story, I made him older. And is anyone on board for a Dick/Bart friendship? **

**Tell me how you like the chapter, please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Magnificent Seven: Chapter 5**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited!! Thanks SO much to othspnluver for helping with the Chruce!! And BlackIceAngel for her wikipedia suggestion! **

* * *

Chloe left Bart and Clark's room after Bart left. She traveled into the kitchen where Bruce was. "Hey, Bruce."

"Hey," he smiled. "Where did Bart and Clark go?"

"Oh, they're racing to Alaska," she said. She was acting as if it was normal behavior… well for Bart anything is normal behavior. She walked next to where Bruce was sitting and sat down next to him. "Bruce, if you don't mind my asking… when did you meet Richie?"

"I don't mind, Chloe," he started before he began answering her question. "I met Dick when he was younger, and I've been trying to adopt him for a while now… but adoption processes are hard… even for billionaires. But the process will be completed next month."

"You both seem really close." She smiled. Her 'I wish I had a sibling' side had just shifted into gear.

Chloe's facial expression turned to an awestruck one. "And he's the cutest thing ever, Bruce. You have raised him well. Good work…"

Bruce laughed while talking milk out of the refrigerator. "Thank you. Well, I'm going to bring him by tomorrow morning… he just called me, and said that he wants to see _you._"

"Were you supposed to tell me that?" She asked, laughing.

"He won't care." Bruce was an entirely different person around Richard. He was more caring, and gentler. Not that he wasn't already, but it was just a different side of him.

"But I could see what you mean by him being 'Bart-like'. Although he is a little more mature than Bart," she smiled.

Bruce definitely had to agree with that. "Yeah. He is."

Clark and Bart burst through the door at that moment carrying bags that caused the apartment to fill with an aroma of Mexican food. "We got everyone some food," Clark said as he walked in the room. "Bart didn't want to at first, but I talked him into it."

"So who won?"

Clark smiled triumphantly. "Only because you cheated, Big Foot," Bart told him. "Everybody come eat before Clark eats all of the food!" He yelled as he started to set the table.

Chloe and Bruce exchanged amused glances when they looked at Clark. Clark's facial expression said 'I don't eat a lot.' A.C., Victor, and Oliver walked out of their rooms and took their places at the table.

"You guys went to Mexico?" A.C. asked as he poured himself some Coke.

"No…" Bart droned sarcastically. "We went to Atlantis. Explains why we're wet, doesn't it?"

"At least it wasn't a fish joke this time… well… it was," Victor said. It would have been better if he didn't say anything at all.

"Hey, Robin Hood, pass me that," Bart said pointing to a magnet. Oliver glared at him before picking up the magnet, then realized what Bart was about to do, so he put it back down on the table.

"Come on! I wasn't going to see if it will stick to Victor!"

Everyone ate in silence while A.C. and Victor glared at Bart for the rest of the meal.

* * *

After dinner, Oliver made Bart clear off the table for a "punishment", and because no one else wanted to clear the table. Occasionally everyone would have to listen to Bart groaning every thirty seconds.

It was getting late, and everyone was getting ready to go to bed, but they were still sitting at the table. "I'm going to head out now," Bruce said as he picked up his jacket. Chloe gave him a quick hug before he bid everyone else goodbye and walked out of the door.

One by one they all left the kitchen, and went into their rooms. "We've got to do something about Bart," A.C. said to Victor when they were walking away.

"We definitely do," Victor agreed. "But what? He's the fastest man alive. It's not like we can do anything."

"We'll see…" A.C. said as he opened their door.

* * *

Bart laid down on his bed, and stretched out. Clark sat down on his bed, and watched him. "You were _really _going to see if the magnet would stick to Victor?"

"No! I was _not_ going to!" Bart groaned as he kicked the wall.

Clark rolled his eyes. _Yes he was, _he thought.

"So maybe we should race in the dark, and see who wins. Ya know? Unless you run around the world lighting candles as you run by, I don't see how you'd win."

"Okay…"

"Oh, I made a t-shirt yesterday. It's red, and it says team Clark in blue letters. Wicked awesome, huh?" Bart stood on top of his bed and kicked the covers back so he could get underneath.

"Goodnight, Bart."

* * *

Chloe silently knocked on Oliver's door as quietly as she could. She knew that Bart was probably awake, though.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that when Oliver called "come in", her heart skipped a beat. Chloe turned the doorknob, and entered the room.

The room was like her's in some ways, but at the same time it was completely different. All of his Green Arrow stuff was in the room, too. And almost everything was green… different shades of green.

Oliver was sitting at his computer in black and green plaid boxers. But he didn't seem to mind when Chloe walked into the door.

"Hey, Chloe," he said as he turned in his swivel chair towards her. Chloe was wearing silk leopard print shorts, and a matching tank top… Oliver couldn't help but let his eyes trace her dazzling form.

"Hey." Chloe walked over to Oliver's bed and laid down on top of it.

"Trying out all the beds?" Oliver asked as he watched her spread herself on top of the bed. That needed no answer… it was _obvious _what she was doing, although she didn't realize what she was doing. She was driving him insane.

"How'd you like Richard?" He asked as he turned off his computer.

Chloe rolled over to face Oliver. Her scent would pretty much be everywhere on the bed. "I like him. He's funny and cute," she told him. "What about you?" She asked.

"Yeah, when I was with them, he's pretty funny," he said walking over to the bed and sitting at the end against the wall.

Chloe moved towards Oliver, slowly, not really sure if she should, but she did it anyway causing both of them to jump. "What are you doing up so late, Chloe?"

"I could ask you the _same _question…"

Oliver smiled and rolled his eyes," True. I couldn't sleep," He said turning his head to look into her eyes.

She smiled and shook her head looking him in the eyes as well. "Me neither." Chloe moved her hand from her lap, and it "accidentally" brushed Oliver's leg sending shivers throughout their bodies. Neither of them realized that they were closing the gap between them.

Just as the gap was about to close completely, Bart entered. Oliver and Chloe jumped as far from each other as they possibly could. "Hey… Bart," Oliver said as he tried to breathe.

"Hey…" he repeated looking back and forth between the two of them. _What is Chloe doing in Oliver's room at midnight? _"You look nice, Chloe," he said giving her the biggest smile that he could despite his confusion. But, oh yeah. He thought she looked _nice. _

"Thank you?"

"Bart," Oliver said as he sat back down on the bed. "Bruce is bringing a friend by tomorrow."

Bart raised his eyebrows. "A _lady _friend?"

"No. He's seventeen."

"What's his name?"

Oliver looked at Chloe hesitantly before continuing. "Umm… Dick," he said accidentally.

"Dick. Dick? _Dick? _" He laughed. "His name is _Dick?! _"Bart could not control his laughter; he fell onto the floor holding his sides.

"Bart, keep it down."

"No, seriously. What's his name?" He asked as he stopped laughing.

"Well…" Chloe said shaking her head at Oliver. "His _real _name is Richard."

"Dick!" He started laughing all over again.

Oliver heard more laughing next to him. "Chloe, you're not helping."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She apologized as she composed herself.

"I hope he doesn't do this tomorrow," Oliver told Chloe. Chloe ran her hand down Oliver's bare back over to his arm. "At least he'll get it out now, Ollie."

* * *

**The next chapter should be posted soon since I have most of it written. And Dick will be in the next chapter. Hope the Chollie was good enough lol. Don't worry Chlarkers, that time will come! Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Magnificent Seven: Chapter 6**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Clark woke up at three o'clock in the morning. Trying to fall back asleep, he closed his eyes, and tried to clear himself of his thoughts. But he couldn't. He turned over to Bart's bed.

Surprisingly he wasn't sleeping. He threw the covers off of himself, and removed himself from the bed. He was feeling hungry, so he was going to go get something to eat in the kitchen.

He was walking down the dark hallway to the kitchen when he walked into something. He heard the person yelp, causing him to trip, and fall face-forward onto the person.

"Clark!" Chloe groaned softly as she looked up into his eyes. She had just left Oliver and Bart in Oliver's room, and A.C. and Victor were still sleeping, so she didn't want to wake them up.

"Sorry, Chloe." He whispered as he looked back down into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Her laugh answered the question for him. "Yeah, I'm okay." She could feel his heart beating rapidly against his, and her's was too. It was beating that quickly from almost being scared to death, and from being this close to him.

Clark was considering moving from his current position, but he didn't really want to. Chloe was staring up into his eyes waiting for him to do something. As Clark bent down to kiss her on the lips, a door opened and closed.

Clark scrambled off of Chloe and they both sprung to their feet.

Bart looked at Chloe and Clark with his eyebrows raised. "Was I interrupting something?"

"No." They both said quickly together. "I just fell on top of Chloe when I was coming out of our room…"

"Yeah, that's what happened. Bye," Chloe said pinching Clark before she walked into her room.

When Chloe's door closed, Bart could no longer contain himself. "Nice, my man!" Bart applauded as he picked up Clark's hand and high-fived it.

"Bart… we fell. That's it," Clark told him as he opened their door and pushed it open. There was no need for Bart to super-speed in front of Clark at that moment, but he did it anyway.

"That's it, Clark? I'm not blind, you know. The light from Ollie's room gave me a perfect view of what you were about to do," he said poking Clark on the chest with his index finger to which Clark responded with an '_are you _really_ doing this' _look.

"So don't mess with the Bart-man." And with that he climbed into his bed. "Oh, and by the way, Clark."

"Yes, Bart?" Clark asked as he sat down on the edge of his bed. He could _hardly_ wait to hear what Bart had to say next.

"Your chest is rock hard. I think I broke my finger."

* * *

A dark-haired boy walked down the dark hallway of the apartment he was staying in. It was a change of pace from the mansion, and far less creepy, but he missed the mansion. He tiptoed to Bruce's room to find that the door was open, and that Bruce was sitting at his desk on his computer.

"Bruce… are you working _again_?" Richard asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah…" He told Richard as he was typing on his keyboard. It wasn't anything new that Bruce was working, but it was so annoying to Richard. Bruce should be in bed going to sleep.

"Bruce…" He said as he walked over to Bruce's bed and sat down. "You need to have _fun_."

"Dick…" He started as he turned in his black swivel chair to face him. "I _have _fun."

Richard's face twisted up when he realized what Bruce was talking about. "Not _that _kind of fun, Bruce." He didn't really want to think about his surrogate brother having… "fun".

Bruce smiled amusedly. "What do you mean then?"

"Stop working for once!" He said as he kicked up his feet onto Bruce's bed. At that moment, Bruce was reminded of Bart and he laughed. "So… does Chloe want to see me?" He asked with twinkling eyes.

"Oh yeah. She can't wait."

"I know," He said as he got up from the bed. "I'm just that irresistible. Night, Bruce. Go to bed." He said as he walked out of the door.

* * *

Clark woke up at 7:30 in the morning only to find that Bart wasn't in the room. Usually, he would have woken up when Bart wakes up. Bart's a noisy person, and he's not easy to sleep through. He got out of bed and when he walked down the hall he was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a room.

He looked around and it was A.C. and Victor's room. A.C., Victor, and Chloe were in the room, and it seemed like they were waiting for him. "You're a late sleeper, Clark," A.C. told him as Victor let go of Clark.

He looked over at Chloe who looked away from him quickly. She didn't really look like she felt awkward in any way, but he figured it was probably because Victor and A.C. were in the room with them. "Well, with Bart the Alarm Clock on snooze, I was able to get a few extra minutes."

"Well… luckily for _you_, Bart the Alarm Clock ignored you. He was on for the rest of us," Victor told him as he sat back down on his bed. A.C. walked over to his desk and sat down across from Chloe who was at Victor's desk.

"Okay… well what does that have to do with me?" He asked totally confused.

"Clark…" Chloe huffed. "Revenge!" She said suddenly getting perky.

A twinkle was found in Clark's eye that's usually only there when he's on red kryptonite. "What did you have in mind?"

Clark's enlisting of "Team Revenge on Bart" caused a chorus of smiles from A.C., Chloe, and Victor.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Bart asked Oliver before speeding to the refrigerator to get the orange juice for Oliver and himself.

Of course he couldn't tell Bart about their plan for revenge, so he said, "I don't know, probably still sleeping. But I don't know how we get any sleep with you around."

"Ha ha, Ol. Very funny. I bet _Chloe _thinks you're funny, too," he said as he sat down next to Oliver. He had a mischievous grin on his face as he locked eyes with him.

"What are you talking about, Bart?" He asked as he looked away. He _obviously _was pretending that he had no idea what Bart was talking about, and of course Bart knew that.

"What am I talking about? Dude, that's funny. I'm talking about you and Chloe last night. _Remember? _In your room and she had on leopard-"

"Yeah, I know what she was wearing."

"She looked-"

"Is there a point to this?"

Bart looked at Oliver, not understanding how Oliver didn't get his point. "You almost _kissed _her!" His voice got high-pitched and squeaky when he said kissed.

"Bart…"

Bart put his hand on Oliver's shoulder like a brother would during a "tender" moment. "I just wanted to let you know… that I'm on Team Ollie," he said before breaking into a big grin. So what if he was on Team Clark _and _Team Ollie. No one had to know.

"Thanks, Bart. That's very reassuring," Oliver said sarcastically.

"Well fine. If you don't want my vote, then I'll hand it over to… dun dun dun Clark!"

Oliver looked at him like he was insane. "Yes, I made my own sound effects. But, I'd be worried if I were you." He said as he looked over to the front door.

_Okay, _Oliver thought. _What did _that _mean? _Now he was interested. "What's that supposed to mean, Bart?"

"Oh, nothing… you don't seem to care anyway. I'll tell you when you're ready, bro."

Oliver was definitely irritated at this point by Bart's tactics. "Why can't you just tell me now?"

"It's simple, Arrow Boy. You're. Not. Ready."

Chloe, Clark, Victor, and A.C. all walked out of the room one by one. Victor nodded at Oliver who returned the nod as they all sat down at the table.

Bart looked from Oliver to Victor to A.C. to Clark to Chloe. He kept his gaze on Chloe for a while before going down the line again. "Whoa, did I miss something? You guys are ridiculously quiet and robotic. Like Stepford Wives… no, Stepford JL-ers," he told them as he shifted over in his seat away from Oliver.

"And _you're _ridiculously paranoid, Bart," Chloe told him with a laugh as she looked at everyone else. For people who could be stealthy and secretive on the job, they were pretty horrible off the job.

"Yeah, Bart. Calm down," Oliver chimed in. No one wanted Bart to get suspicious so they wouldn't have their cover blown.

Clark started piling bacon onto his plate, and Bart looked at him with his mouth agape. "What?" Clark asked.

"It just figures… you're hands are like shovels and your mouth is a hole… a big black hole where no one knows where the food went." Clark looked at A.C. with a look that said 'we need to get him _now_.'

"When's Brucie coming back?" Bart asked randomly. Everyone else thought he asked because he needed someone else to annoy.

"I don't know… soon, maybe."

"Wow, _you're_ a _big_ help, Ollie," Bart said as he got up and left the room.

* * *

**The reason this update took so long was because I moved some of the stuff for this chapter to next chapter, yeah. Kind of confusing lol. But I hope you all liked that. There will be more of Dick in the next chapter... a lot more. I've pretty much narrowed down the ships, but I can't decide between...! But it can change any time lol! Please review and tell me what you thought! **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Magnificent Seven: Chapter 7**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited!!**

* * *

**"**I'll be back," Clark said as he got up from the table.

"You guys think Bart knows anything?" A.C. asked looking at everyone who was sitting at the table. Their faces said 'I hope not' and 'It would suck if he did'.

"I sure hope not. By the way… you guys were _way _too quiet," Chloe chastised the remaining three that were sitting at the table.

Clark came back into the kitchen with a smile on his face telling them that their plan has been started. "Bart's taking a shower now."

"Alright. All we have to do now is wait." After five minutes of waiting around, Clark went back into the room, and came out immediately. They could see a red and blue blur going across the hallway where the rooms were. Clark walked over and sat down at the table.

"What?" They heard Bart yell from the room. "_Where _are my clothes?" He screamed. All four of them immediately started laughing.

"This is so great," Victor said as he stopped laughing. Suddenly the door flew open, and they saw a blur going through the hallway without stopping. The door closed, and then opened again.

They immediately broke out into laughter again, and Bart turned as red as a tomato. "Very funny, guys." He wasn't naked. They took all of his clothes and replaced them with one of Chloe's outfits. Bart was dressed in a jean miniskirt, and a pink low-cut tank top that had sequins on it. As he approached them, he was bombarded by five flashes from their camera phones going off, and more laughing. Bart firmly planted his hands on his hips.

"Wait, Bart. Strike that pose again," Victor told him as he snapped the shot.

"I didn't get it. Send it to me," Chloe said to her, and Victor told her that he would. "Got it. Thanks, Vic." Bart's facial expression was obvious opposition.

"You have nice legs," Oliver told him as he was saving the picture on his phone.

"But you might want to shave," A.C. finished as he snapped another picture. Clark was still laughing as he thought Man, he looks like a girl.

"Bart… you didn't have to put that on," Clark told him as he put his phone in his pocket. There was no way that Bart was going to delete the picture.

"Oh… Really?" He asked with an embarrassed look on his face. "But what else was I supposed to wear?" He said as he glared at everyone except Chloe. "All of the other doors were locked. I don't have to wear this all day, do I?"

"No, I'll go get you some pants," Clark said as he ran off. He returned with a pair of gray sweatpants. "Thank you, Clark." When he unfolded the pants, all he did was stare. "These are Chloe's pants." There was a big pink heart on one of the pockets of the pants.

"If you wear those, we'll get you another shirt," A.C. promised. Bart's mouth clenched as he glared at A.C… he was mad.

"Fine, but remember to fear the wrath of Bart, everyone except for Chloe and Bruce," he threatened as he looked around the table.

"Why not Chloe?" Victor asked.

"Yeah," A.C. agreed. "The skirt thing was her idea."

"Chloe, I'm shocked." Bart said as he put his hand over his chest, daintily. "But that was a great idea, you vicious, delicious you." He saw a flash from the corner of his eye. "Clark!"

"I'm sorry," Clark said looking at his phone as he laughed. "That was the last one."

"Did everyone send a copy to Bruce?" Oliver asked as he put his phone away.

"Yep," was everyone's answer.

"Well, whatever. Chloe's too cute to be avenged," Bart told A.C. and Victor.

"Thank you, Bart. Good luck, guys," she said as she walked out of the room.

"Do you guys _really _want Bruce to see me in this?"

"Yeah… why do you think we sent the pictures?" Bart changed into Chloe's sweatpants and one of Chloe's white t-shirt and came back out of his room. "This wouldn't be so bad if there wasn't a heart on the back pocket." He explained. He turned his back to the counter and placed his hand on his butt, and turned his neck to look in the toaster.

"See you later, Bart," Everyone told him as they got up and walked away after snapping a couple more pictures.

"They _will _pay."

* * *

"Bruce! Ollie still owes me a hundred dollars… do you think he remembers?" Richard asked as he combed through his wavy mop of black hair.

"I don't even remember."

"The poker game… I won. But I think Ollie let me win," he said as he walked into Bruce's room. "But you were nice in not wanting to play. You would've won, no doubt."

Bruce rolled his eyes. He was used to receiving adulation from Richard, but it still was amusing. But he couldn't help but agree, "Yeah, I know."

"Let's not get cocky, Bruce."

"Okay," he chuckled as he threw on his black leather jacket. "Ready?"

"Yup."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Bruce and Richard arrived at the apartment in Star City. Knock! Knock! "What's taking them so long to answer the door?" Richard asked.

"I _just_ knocked, Dick."

"But they have two super-fast people…"

Oliver opened the door and smiled. "Hey, guys." He opened the door wider for them to enter. A.C. and Victor were sitting at the kitchen table.

"A.C., Victor this is Dick," Bruce said as they walked over. A.C. and Victor each shook Richard's hand. "Hi, nice to meet you." They said. After talking for a while, they took Richard to see Chloe, Clark, and Bart.

Chloe and Bart were playing cards on her bed, but Clark wasn't in the room with them. "Guys," Victor said as they walked in. "This is Dick, and Dick that's Chloe, and that's Bart."

"I know Chloe," he said raising his eyebrows in the same way he did when they met. The first thing he thought when he saw Bart was '_why is he wearing girl's pants?' _

Chloe smiled. "Hi, Richie."

"Hey, man," Bart called waving a peace sign in the air. "Come sit," he said waving Richard over. A.C. and Victor ducked out after that.

"I thought you said only Bruce could call you Dick." Chloe said as she put cards down on her bed.

"I just wanted you to call me Richie," he told her with a cute, charming grin. Bart rolled his eyes as he picked up some cards from the deck.

"Where's Clark? You _have _to meet Clark," Bart told him as he stood up to go get him.

When Bart left, Richard looked around Chloe's room. He, like everyone else, thought that it was huge. But he couldn't help wondering why Oliver gave Chloe such an immense room. He was going to talk to him about it later.

Bart and Clark entered the room. "Clark, this is Dick," Bart said as he laughed.

"Don't say my name if you're going to laugh, Bartholomew," he smirked which received a glare from Bart.

"It's nice to meet you… uh… Dick," Clark said as he smiled sheepishly. Richard smiled as he remembered that Bruce had told him that Clark had boyish tendencies.

"See you guys around," Clark said as he left the room.

"I'm going to go talk to A.C. and Vic," Chloe said as she got up from her bed. "Have fun, Guys," she said smiling brightly at Richard before she left.

"Muy caliente," Richard said as Chloe walked away. Bart just looked on at his "competition" annoyed.

"_Dick_, let's get a few things straight… A. Muy caliente… that's _my _phrase, and B. Back of… Chloe's mine… and Clark's." Richard raised his eyebrows at Bart. "Okay _and _Ollie's…" Richard crossed his arms over his chest. "_Fine _and Bruce's… jeez" He said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, dude… calm down, alright?" Richard said slowly, putting his hands out. Bruce had once told him, to speak slowly if he ever came in contact with any "crazy" people so they wouldn't feel threatened. But it really wasn't a big deal. Like Chloe would fall in love with a seventeen year old anyway. They both stood staring at each other for a while.

"So…" Richard started trying to break the silence. "Wanna go annoy Clark?"

Bart stood and thought about it for a little bit. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

As Bart and Richard walked over to Clark, Bart grabbed Richard's arm. "Ask Clark about his abilities," he whispered.

"Why?"

"Just do it," he whispered when they sat down on the couch next to Clark.

Richard smiled at Clark before saying, "So, Clark. Tell me about your abilities."

Clark was taken aback by the randomness of the comment, but he decided to answer anyway. "He can run super-fast like me… but not _as _fast. He's like a turtle compared to me," Bart told Richard.

"I think he was asking _me, _Bart," Clark told him as Bart shrugged. "Super-strength, invulnerability, heat vision…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Heat vision? Like if you see a hot girl, you fry her with your eyes?" Richard asked Clark leaning over. It amazed Clark that Richard was able to get that out of only two words, but then again… Bruce pretty much raised the boy.

Clark coughed before continuing, "Something like that. Super-hearing, I can jump really high,"

"He can blow _really_ hard," Bart interjected. Richard got really quiet before he asked Clark to continue. _Did he realize what he just said? _

"Can you fly?"

"Not yet…"

"Are you forgetting anything, Clark?" Bart asked with a smirk on his face. This was the first part of his revenge on Clark. Clark thought about it for a while, and he realized that he had forgotten one.

"Oh, yeah. X-ray vision." When he told Richard that, he didn't realize what he was about to start.

"X-ray vision? Dude, that's _awesome._" Chloe walked into the room, and waved at them as she walked by and sat down on the other couch. "Have you ever x-rayed…" he stopped and nodded his head towards Chloe so subtly that Clark couldn't even tell that he nodded.

"What?" Clark asked clearly confused as to why Richard had ended the sentence so abruptly. Richard nodded towards Chloe again, the same way. Clark shook his head, telling Richard that he didn't understand it.

"Chloe! He's talking about Chloe!" Bart yelled standing up from the couch. Clark, Bart, and Richard looked as Chloe turned her head towards them, and then turned back to what she was doing. "And you know he has," he said to Richard as he sat back down on the couch.

Richard nodded, "I would."

Clark got up from the couch somewhat uncomfortably, "Bye, guys."

"That's a yes, Kent. You know that, right?" Richard told Clark as he walked into the kitchen. Chloe walked over to where Bart and Richard were sitting, and she gave them a "what was that?" look.

"Ask _Clark_," Bart told her. When Chloe walked away, Bart and Dick gave each other high-fives. It seemed as if their life goal was to make Clark embarrassed in some way.

Chloe walked over to the counter where Clark was standing. "What were you guys talking about over there?" Clark turned to look at Bart and Richard. Richard's head was tilted towards Bart and they were both smiling at him. They looked like little devils.

"Oh… um. They wanted to know if I've ever… x-rayed you," he mumbled as he opened the refrigerator so that there was no chance that Chloe would hear him.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. I don't have super-hearing, Clark." She put her elbow on the counter and rested her head on top of her hand.

Clark could feel his face starting to turn red. There was no getting out of this one. "They wanted to know if… I have ever…. x. rayed you…"

"Oh!" Chloe said as she looked down at the counter. She looked back up at him suddenly. "Have you?"

"Chloe…" Clark was stunned that he would ask her a question like that.

"I'm not a mind reader, Clark. I wouldn't know. But I do remember the time when I asked you to, but was there any other time?"

Clark could hear Bart and Richard laughing faintly behind Chloe. Clark's face turned from a pink lemonade color to scarlet. "Well, umm…" he coughed before he finished speaking. "There was this _one _other time," he waited for Chloe to stop him at any time, but she didn't. Something told him that she was enjoying seeing him squirm. "But I was on red k I swear!"

As soon as Clark said "I swear" Bart and Richard could no longer contain their laughter. They were laughing so hard that Chloe started to laugh too.

"Okay," she said as she walked out of the room laughing.

"Nice one, Clark!" Bart said tapping Clark on the back. "You sure know how to impress a girl."

Richard got up from the couch and walked over to them. "Yeah, because every girl wants to know that their _male _super-powered best friend has x-rayed them before. Hey, have you ever fried Chloe with your heat vision?"

Clark rolled his eyes as he retreated to his room.

* * *

**Please review, and tell me what you think!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Magnificent Seven: Chapter 8**

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites everyone! Sorry it took so long! And sorry that it's so short! **

* * *

Dick made his way over to where Oliver and Bruce were sitting after he finished laughing. He had some more business to settle. "So... you gave Chloe the _biggest room."_ _Just call me "Cupid's Little Helper", _he thought as he waited for Oliver to answer.

Bruce snickered knowingly while Oliver tried to avoid the subject. "Yeah… well she's the only girl." Oliver didn't hide his attraction to women very well, and everyone who knew him could agree with that bit of information. And this was Chloe they were talking about… like it would be easy.

"Oh, that's lame, Ollie. You can do better than _that_," Bruce said, chastising him. But then again maybe not. Chloe _had _been the object of his affection for a couple of months now. But that didn't change the fact that Oliver still went "weak in the knees" whenever Chloe was around.

"Yeah…" Dick agreed before leaning back in the chair. "If a room like that doesn't say 'I love you' then I don't know what does."

"_Dick_…" All Oliver wanted to do was kick the chair that Dick was sitting in, so he would go flying onto the floor. But he wouldn't do that with Bruce watching.

"_Oliver_, Dick hasn't even seen any interaction between the two of you, and he _knows _that you love her. That's how obvious it is. I'm surprised Bart hasn't told her." Everyone except Clark (go figure) knew that Oliver loved Chloe, and everyone was equally surprised that Bart hadn't said anything.

"Do you want _me_ to tell her Ollie?" Richard asked with a boyish grin. He would _gladly _tell Chloe that Oliver's in love with her. _Gladly._

"I don't know why you both don't believe me," he said as he looked back and forth between Bruce and Dick who were exchanging amused looks.

"Let me lay it out for you then, Ollie. Since you don't seem to understand," Dick said. He was going to try to help Oliver understand something about himself. "You are in denial… and you're a chicken." He looked back and forth to the gaping Oliver to the smirking Bruce with a satisfied look on his face. "See you guys later."

* * *

"Dick, I need your help."

"Finding clothes for a boy to wear?" Dick asked gesturing to the pants that Bart was currently sporting. He had been wondering why Bart was wearing girls' pants the whole day, but he couldn't bring himself to ask. Probably because he was afraid of what the answer might be.

"This is why I need your help. _They, _meaning, Ollie, A.C., Vic, Clark, and Chloe, took my clothes, and put one of Chloe's outfits in the closet. I had to wear that for a little while before they gave me these."

Bart received a blank stare from Dick before he finally said something. "Do you have any pictures?"

"Yeah, they all took some on the camera phone, and they sent some to Bruce." His mind revisited earlier that day when everyone was on their phones for longer than they should be. He knew that they probably did.

"No wonder he was laughing when he flipped open his phone in the car… but yeah. I'll help you."

"You will? Great! Come on. I have to make an announcement," He said grabbing Dick's arm and dragging him to the center of the room. "Attention everyone!" He yelled.

Everyone turned around annoyed. He didn't have to yell; they were sitting right in front of him. "I told you all to beware the wrath of Bart, and you should because there's a new edition to this team."

"And what's your team called?" Victor asked.

"It's called 'Team Revenge on Everyone Except for Bruce and Chloe because Bruce didn't do anything, and we don't want to do anything to Chloe'."

"…That's a mouthful," Oliver said.

"Well we call it 'Team Revenge on Everyone Except for Bruce and Chloe' for short… by the way, can I have my clothes back?" Victor and A.C. exchanged glances before shaking their heads. "Fine, you two are first. Let's go Dick," He said as they walked out of the front door.

"Where are we going?" Dick asked as he followed Bart down the street. It was light outside, and there were barely any people on the sidewalk. "Over here," He said as he pulled Dick into a drugstore. It seemed like Bart knew where he was going, because he headed right for the make up.

"That's not for you, is it? Because I wouldn't be surprised. First Chloe's pants, now this. Do you _like _wearing girls' stuff?" He was also surprised that Bart didn't mind the stares that he was getting from people. Everyone had noticed that he was wearing girls' clothes. If his hair was any longer, he could probably be mistaken for a girl.

"Shut up, the soda's right here," he said pointing to the freezer that was behind the makeup aisle.

"I thought A.C. and Victor were first…"

"No, Oliver's first. It's only fair… after all, he _is _the leader," Bart smirked as he picked up orange soda and grape soda. He held them both up, asking which one Dick wanted.

"Grape. Didn't you say A.C. and Vic-"

"That's what I _want _them to think, Dude. But I already know what we're doing. You just have to distract everyone else in the morning." They made their way over to the cash register and paid.

"I?" Dick asked with a frown. "There's no I in-"

"Shut up." And they walked out of the drugstore.

* * *

Later that day, Chloe and Dick were sitting in her room watching a movie. Aside from Oliver, Bruce, and Bart, Dick seemed to drift towards Chloe. Occasionally during the movie, Dick would start to laugh… not during the funny parts, and whenever Chloe turned to look at him, he would stop.

"_What_ are you laughing at?" She finally inquired, before she picked up the remote to pause the movie.

"Clark," was his simple answer before he continued laughing. Chloe _had _to laugh along with him about that. The x-ray conversation was just too funny… even if she did contribute to his embarrassment.

"You guys were mean, you know," she told him after she finished laughing. Being in a room with Clark for more than two seconds should let people know that Clark isn't exactly comfortable with some... topics.

"_Us? You_ asked him if he ever had x-rayed you. If anything, you _helped_ _us._ Welcome to the dark side, Sullivan."

"No thanks, Grayson. I think I'll stay on my team." It didn't really matter which team she was on since they weren't going to get her anyway. And she loved not having to worry about pranks from Bart and Dick.

There was a knock at the door, and they both knew it was Clark. "You can come in, Clark." Clark slowly walked into the room, still obsessing about his previous embarrassment that came in the forms of Bart and Dick.

"Unless you're going to x-ray her," he said looking up with wary eyes, but a sly smile. Clark stopped and glared at Dick which was taken as a yes. "Clark, he's _just kidding_… I think."

"Well," Dick loudly started as he picked hopped off of Chloe's bed. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Should I lock the door?" Another glare from Clark told him that the answer was no. "No? Okay."

"Bye, _Dick."_

* * *

**I've narrowed it down to Chlark and Chlollie… as you could probably tell. And some people have said both… so I'm going to take another poll. Chlark or Chlollie? If you can please pick one, but you don't have to lol. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

The Magnificent Seven: Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews/feedback everyone! And Chloe and Clark are listed as the two characters because they're the _main_ people in the story. It doesn't mean it's a Chlark fic. I still haven't decided, but I am leaning toward one more than the other at the moment. **

* * *

Clark paced back and forth before sitting down on Chloe's bed. Dick had just made it way more awkward for him than it should have been. In Clark's eyes, Dick was worse than Bart, but everyone else probably didn't see it like that. Dick had only been there for a couple of hours and he had already gotten someone on his bad side. Clark hesitantly sat down on her bed, and then turned to face her. He drew in a deep breath before he spoke. "I think we should talk about…"

"…About your x-raying habits?" And all was silent. She knew just what to say to make Clark stop talking sometimes, and it was fun. "Clark, I'm not upset. You said that you were on red-k, and I believe you." She wore a solemn expression on her face before she started to laugh. "It's fine."

"Good."

"You have to admit it, though, Clark. They set it up _perfectly_. And you fell for it."

"Okay. I get it, Chloe."

* * *

After changing their plan many times, Bart and Dick were able to come up with something better than Bart had come up with alone. "I'm the mastermind of this operation." Dick was getting tired of Bart praising himself. "Bart is a genius."

Dick rolled his eyes, "No you're not. Bart rhymes with fart anyway."

_What does that have to do with anything? _He had never met anyone so random before in his life_. _Bart smirked before he retorted. "Do you even _know _what _dick_ means?"

"Whatever… why don't you go try on one of Chloe's dresses, _Bartholomew_."

_He's never gonna let that go. _"Why don't you, _Dickie_."

"It's _Richard, _actually." _A_.C. and Victor walked into the kitchen, only to stop when they saw Bart and Dick. _"You two are first." _"Hey, guys," Dick greeted as they sat down across from them. "So, A.C., are you like a mermaid or something?" He wasn't trying to be funny, but that didn't stop Victor and Bart from laughing.

He shook his head, "No." He knew he was similar to one, but he was really tired of all the fish jokes.

"And Vic, so you're a big hunk of metal? What happens when you walk through metal detectors?"

The fact that Dick wasn't trying to be rude, and that he was being completely serious caused Bart to laugh hysterically. Victor got up and left the room, but not before rolling his eyes. "Where are you going? I was serious! I really want to know!" Dick called as he followed after Victor.

* * *

Everyone, except for Bruce and Chloe, was on edge for the rest of the day. They were just waiting for Bart and Dick's prank to happen. Whenever Bart entered a room, Victor would duck, A.C. would hide behind something, Oliver would move to the other side of the room, and Clark was… just Clark. Bart walked over and sat down next to Clark. "Hello, Clark." He smiled at Clark like a little innocent schoolboy.

"Hi, Bart." He shifted over in the couch a little only to have Bart move over more. He didn't want another "x-ray conversation" to happen.

"It's getting late."

"Yeah, Bart. It is," he laughed. _Way to state the obvious. _Bart turned towards the door for a while before glaring at A.C. and Victor. His frown turned into a smile before he got up and left the room. "I'm going to bed."

"That was strange," Chloe giggled. Looking over at Bruce, she smiled and said, "This is so much fun."

"For _you._" A.C., Clark, Oliver, and Victor said together. They all left the room together to go to their respective rooms and sleep.

* * *

"Bart… _why_ are you in my room?" Oliver was standing outside his bathroom door with a towel around his waist with water beads dripping down his bare chest. _It's too earlier to wreak havoc on fellow JL-ers, _he thought as he closed the bathroom door. He cautiously watched Bart who was lying across Oliver's bed. The red he was wearing clashed with the green of Oliver's blanket, but that wasn't the point. He _knew _something was up.

"I don't know, _Jolly Ollie_. I haven't been in here since the whole… Chloe thing." He got up and walked over to Oliver nudging his arm repeatedly saying "you know what I mean."

"Uh-huh. Yeah, I know what you mean. Bye, Bart." Before Oliver finished saying Bart, he was outside of his room, standing next to Bart. He reached for the doorknob and start jiggling it with one hand while he kept the towel up with his other hand. "Bart," he somehow managed to say through his clenched jaw. "Clark!" Clark and Chloe came into the hallway from her room at that moment. Only Bart noticed Chloe's eyes widen when she looked at Oliver, and he smiled to himself.

"He_llo_," she mumbled as she closed her door behind her. Clark couldn't help but feel jealous, so he stepped forward to help Oliver. The sooner Chloe was away from the half-naked billionaire that stood before them, the better.

A.C., Victor, Bruce, and Dick's footsteps could be heard from the kitchen. "Uh..." came from Victor as he tried to think of a way for his sentence not to come across as offensive. "Bart, wouldn't this have been better if you did this prank on…"

"Chloe," A.C. finished for him. Clark, Oliver, Bruce, and Chloe were all thinking the same thing. They were acting like she wasn't standing in front of them. But Clark, Oliver, and Bruce _had _to agree with Victor and A.C. It would've definitely been better.

"Well, we thought about it. But then we remembered we promised not to get her," Dick explained with a frown on his face. They could tell that he regretted promising that they wouldn't get her back.

"Too bad we promised before we thought of this. It would've been nice," Bart wiggled his eyebrows before looking over at Dick who silently agreed.

Chloe scoffed. _Why do I live with these guys again?_ She thought, trying to remember why she thought it would be fun to live with six guys."I'm _right here!_"

"And I'm _still _in a towel!" Oliver was slightly uncomfortable with Chloe staring at him, but he was happy that it wasn't all about Clark for a change. Even if it was selfish of him.

"Oh we've noticed," Chloe grinned. When she noticed everyone staring at her, she stepped behind Clark a little. Having an extremely tall best friend came in handy sometimes.

"They obviously want something in return," Bruce told A.C. and Victor referring to Bart and Dick. He was the only person who was thinking logically at the moment.

"Well… it's not really obvious."

"It is if you're sm- if you think about it." Bruce received a glare from A.C. for the beginning comment.

"Bruce is right. It's obvious if you're smart. Now give me my clothes back." Bart looked back and forth between A.C. and Victor.

"Yeah, right," They answered together. So what if Oliver had to walk around in a towel? They weren't going to give in that easily to Bart. He _was _the smallest person in the Justice League after all.

Now was Dick's turn to speak up. "Ollie doesn't get into his room until Bart gets his clothes back." Oliver gave him an "oh, really" look. He'd only been there for a little bit, and Bart had already fully taken him under his wing.

"That's okay. Besides…I think Chloe's enjoying the view," Victor laughed. Chloe moved from behind Clark to slap Victor on the arm.

"I like Chloe and Ollie together," Dick whispered to Bart. Bart's face twisted up. "Nah, Chloe and Clark." Clark overheard them talking and smiled. _Finally Bart made up his mind. _He didn't mind who was on whose side. It's not like they'd have any effect on the outcome…

"Okay… A sock for a shirt," Bart propositioned with an intimidating glare. Although it wasn't really intimidating.

"That's hardly fair," Bruce interjected.

"So what?" he whined. "I don't want to wear Chloe's clothes anymore." Everyone laughed when he said anymore. "I mean at all. I didn't want to in the first place." A.C. shook his head, not looking at Oliver for his reaction.

"I guess Ollie's not getting his door unlocked. Enjoy, Chlo'," Dick said as he and Bart left the hallway. Soon only Oliver, Clark, and Chloe were left standing alone in the hallway.

Oliver stared at Clark until Clark noticed him staring at him. Everyone was out of the hallway "Well…"

"Clark?" Chloe helped.

"Okay, fine," he unlocked the door for Oliver, and then walked to the main room where the rest of them were.

Chloe followed Oliver into his room and headed straight for his closet. She had been the only one to notice that Bart had mentioned something about clothes.

"I can't believe them," she heard Oliver complain from his bed.

"Well, you did have it coming."

Oliver rolled his eyes and smiled. "You're just happy, because you're safe from their 'wrath.'

"That is very true." Chloe slowly opened the doors of the closet, and broke out into laughter as soon as she did.

"What?"

Oliver joined her over at the door of his closet. Chloe could feel his anger building as they looked at the colorful assortment of towels that occupied Oliver's closet. "I hope you like wearing towels."

* * *

**I'm going to try to update soon. If anyone has anything they'd like to see happen... other than Chlark or Chlollie, let me know. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Magnificent Seven: Chapter 10**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites!**

**

* * *

**After Chloe's laughter and Oliver's anger died down, they both stood staring at the closet for a while. "That's a lot of colors," Chloe pointed out.

"Yeah."

Chloe strolled over to Oliver's bed and sat down on the edge. "Hey, Ollie. Maybe you should wear your Green Arrow costume… till you get your clothes back." _Unless you want to keep wearing towels, but I'd be fine with that too. _She tried to erase all traces of hope from her face, and it seemed to be working, because Oliver was contemplating it.

"Yeah, I will."

Chloe smiled a "miss it if you blink" smile, and on the inside she was laughing. She purposely failed to mention that he could borrow something from Bruce or Clark, and she was definitely surprised that Oliver hadn't thought of that himself.

At that moment, Bart stuck his head in the door. "We took your Green Arrow costume," he told Oliver, noticing the silent groan that Chloe did. "We'll give it back if you need it, though," he cackled as he slammed the door.

Chloe turned around with an accidental pout on her face that Oliver didn't miss. "Chloe. Why are you so eager for me to get dressed?"

That caught her off guard. "I'm not _eager_ for you to get dressed. I mean-"

Oliver smirked. "Then you like it?" He cockily asked stepping towards her.

Chloe rolled her eyes and bit her lip. "No, I don't."

"I disagree, but whatever you say, Watchtower." He smugly, cockily smirked before leaving her in his room. She didn't understand how arrogance could be attractive on some people, but a turn off on others. It didn't make any sense to her. _He definitely doesn't get to leave after that,_ Chloe thought as she quickly followed him out of his room.

Chloe was about to call after Oliver, but she was pulled backwards into another room by Clark. His face was slightly flushed, and he was holding something in his hand to which Chloe responded with a curious look. "Chloe…" He started, obviously embarrassed about what he was holding. "What it is this?" He held the item in front of her for a couple seconds before she erupted into laughter. She didn't really think Clark could be _that clueless. _

Clark had been smart and checked his drawers and closet before taking a shower, and he was glad that he did. Bart and Richie _couldn't have _expected him to wear… _that. _

"Um…" Chloe smiled trying to figure out how to explain this to the big dumb alien that stood before her. "Have you ever seen _Tarzan_?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with-" Clark stopped and a vacant expression came over his face before his face reddened all over again. "Oh."

"I can't believe Bart and Richie gave you a _loincloth_," she snickered. It wouldn't be bad to look at… no it wouldn't. It definitely would be worse for him than parading around in a towel like Oliver was. But it seemed to be voluntary now, and Chloe was definitely the one to blame for that.

* * *

"Hey, Chlark," Bart called as he sat down in front of Chloe and Clark at the table. He leaned in close to them as if he was going to tell them a secret. But knowing Bart, he didn't seem to know what an inside voice was. "Guess whose birthday is coming up. Here's a hint. He's a billionaire, and he's _not _Bruce."

Chloe and Clark exchanged glances. Like they didn't know whose birthday was coming up, but they decided to play along anyway. "Ooh, _that's _a _tough _one. I don't think the hints were _easy _enough," Chloe said humoring him sarcastically.

Clark grinned. "Let me guess. Ollie?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" He was completely serious.

"Bart…"

"What?" He asked with an adorable, clueless look on his face. He got up from the chair he was sitting in, sat on the table. "So… what are we doing for Ollie Pop's birthday?"

"Nothing," Oliver said as he walked into the room and sat down next to Bart. "I'm in a towel… and if Bart and Dick don't give me my clothes back, what could we possibly do?"

"Have a pool party?" Clark asked, carrying on the sarcasm from earlier. He only received a glare from Oliver in return. _I guess it's too soon for jokes. _

Chloe and Bart both smiled at Clark's joke. "Is it _just _because you're in a towel? Or do you not like parties?" Chloe asked.

"No party, okay?" He looked from Bart to Clark to Chloe before leaving the room. "Oh, yeah, Clark. I'm borrowing your clothes. I hope you don't mind."

_Thanks for asking. _"No I don't mind." Clark and Chloe turned their heads towards Oliver as he left. When they heard the door close, they both turned back to Bart who was back in his chair. "We're throwing him a party, right?"

Bart scoffed. "_Of course_ we are."

* * *

Later that night, Bart decided that the JL minus Oliver, plus Dick would meet in Chloe's room. Chloe was sitting on her bed next to Bruce. "It's funny how he picks _my _room, when it was his idea," Chloe complained to Bruce.

"He only picked your room because of the T.V… and the view," he told her, saying the last part quietly, but purposely loud enough for her to hear. Chloe rolled her eyes with a grin on her face. One by one, the rest of the JL filed in the room, Bart and Dick coming in last.

"Is Ollie asleep?" Clark asked from the edge of Chloe's bed. Bart and Dick had taken so long to come into the room, they had wondered what they were doing. Bart took a seat at Chloe's computer, and Dick walked over and sat down next to Clark.

Dick nodded. "He'll be asleep for hours. I crushed up some sleeping pills and… I'm just kidding," he said as he pretended to hang his head in shame when he noticed the looks on the superheroes' faces.

Bart rolled his eyes and looked at the clipboard that he held in his hand and his eyes trailed down the list. "Oh before I start…"

"Ahem."

The "ahem" came from Dick who waved beside the laughing Clark. "Sorry… before _Dickie _and I start, I would like to tell everyone to try to stay quiet. I don't want you guys blabbing your big mouths about this to Ollie."

"Right, 'cause _we're _the ones you have to worry about," Clark smirked.

"Uh-huh. _Sure._ Anyway, now that we've got _that _covered, Bruce, how many people are on the guest list?"

"Not that many. So far there are only two-hundred people on the list," he explained.

Victor furrowed his brow. "_Not that many?" _

A.C.'s eyes widened. _"So far?"_

Chloe laughed, joining in. "Only?"

"Yeah, well Ollie has a lot of friends."

"People! You're being a little _loud!_" Bart yelled, throwing his clipboard on the floor. Everyone laughed, then stopped suddenly when they heard Oliver's door open.

"I think we woke him up," Clark stated, making Chloe and Bruce snicker from the other side of the bed. "I think we knew that when we heard him open the door," Victor supplied. "Ow!" He yelped when he felt something sizzle on his back.

"Oops," Clark whispered with a smirk on his face.

Bart ran over to the light and turned it off. They were all trying to be as quiet as possible. Oliver could be heard walking down the hall and muttering "what time is it?" and "where is everyone?" in a hoarse voice.

"In here!" Dick whispered, just to see if Oliver could hear him. They listened for a little bit longer when they heard Oliver trip, and hit the floor. Of course being as obnoxious as they are… Bart and Dick exploded into silent laughter. Everyone could hear Oliver throw something into a room, and say "I'm gonna kill Bart." They all knew that Oliver was in his room when they heard the door close and the light go off.

Bart went over to the light and turned it back on. Dick had fallen off of Chloe's bed onto the floor, and he was just getting up. Chloe was sitting next to Bruce against the wall with her legs over his, and they were both still laughing at the obviousness of what Clark had said before.

"So as I was saying before Bruce woke Ollie up… on Oliver's birthday, he'll go to Gotham City with Dick and Bruce while the party's getting set up. Chloe, do you have a dress to wear?"

"Nope."

"I'll write you a check, and you can fill in the amount at the store," Bruce said.

Chloe shook her head, "You don't have to do that, Bruce."

"Um, Chlo?" Dick waved at Chloe from behind Clark. _I hope she can see me. _

"Yes, Richie?"

"Rule Number One: Never turn down free stuff."

"It's okay, Chloe," Bruce told her. " I'm more than happy."

"_Okay…_Thank _you," _She grinned.

Bart looked at Clark who looked ready to doze of any second. He knew that he could get Clark to agree to anything right now. "Clark, you'll go with Chloe as a second opinion, right?"

"Uh-huh, yeah," he mumbled before finally falling asleep.

"I think we should go to bed now." A.C. and Victor got up from the floor and left the room saying goodnight to everyone.

"Where'd you guys put Oliver's clothes?" Bruce asked Dick as they walked to the door. Dick looked around to see if any "enemies" were listening.

"They're at the mansion in Gotham City. Bart ran them there."

* * *

"Chloe? Need help moving Clark?" Bart asked walking over. He didn't wait for her to answer, he knew she needed help. Bart picked up Clark's hands and started to drag him off of the bed.

"Bart, you're going to drop him," she hissed.

"So? He won't feel it."

"What about that saying? 'Friends don't drop friends'?"

"I'm _pretty sure _that's _not_ how the saying goes, my Luscious Chloe-Licious."

Chloe rolled his eyes, and pulled the sleeping Clark over to her pillow. Bart crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmm?"

"Bart, it's _not _like that," she laughed.

With a condescending tone, he said, "Mm-hmm…"

"Bart!"

"I can't help it if you're attracted to Clark in _that way_. Just don't wake anyone up," he smirked. He was just full of tormenting comments tonight.

_"Bart… _Maybe _your _name should be Dick."

* * *

**Hehe! The next two or three chapters will be centered around Oliver's birthday. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Magnificent Seven: Chapter 11**

**First, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and thank you to those who have alerted and favorited also. And sorry that this took eight months to get out, but I had writers block, and school was taking up a lot of time also. I tried to continue from the end of the last chapter, but I couldn't so I skipped a week. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Over the next week, the League had tried to be as covert as possible even thought it was not possible for some. Bart, _especially, _was the one who needed to try the hardest as he was the one who could not keep his mouth shut long enough to keep a secret, but he was trying, which was what mattered. After all, he wasn't the one who almost let the cat out of the bag more than once.

That was the fault of the one (Clark, of course) who did not pay attention to who was around when he was speaking, and he was the one with the superhearing. At least Bart was able to do that much. It got to the point where everyone except Chloe and Bruce were dropping hints, so they started taking bets on who would spill the surprise party secret first.

Chloe bet on Bart, which was the obvious choice and Bruce bet on Clark. When A.C. and Victor found out about the bet, Victor decided that Oliver would figure it out on his own, to which A.C. agreed. The pool so far was fifty bucks a person. With their 'not so secret' meetings, it probably wouldn't take long for one of them to be the winner.

The duo of Bart and Dick were already sitting on the couches talking about none other than the party, but in hushed tones… well… hushed for them. Bart still had not had his clothes returned to him, so he was holding a grudge against 'Team Revenge on Bart'. After waiting a couple of days for Bart to figure it out on his own, he didn't, Dick commented that Bart should have asked him for clothes to wear.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I thought you might be smart enough to figure that out on your own. Apparently I was wrong…"

Bruce and Clark joined them, and they resumed their party planning for a while longer, while picking it back up again when A.C., Chloe, and Victor arrived. They had always avoided one of the obvious questions, because no one knew what they wanted to get Ollie for his birthday. "What did you get Ollie for his birthday, Chloelicious?"

Chloe turned her head and looked down towards the table avoiding eye contact with Bart. "Well…"

"What about you, Clark?"

"Uh…"

"A.C.? Vic?" Knowing that the chances Bruce got his gift already were pretty high, Bart didn't think it would be important to ask him.

Victor rolled his eyes at his friends' answers. "What did _you _get for him, Bart?"

Bart blinked once and stared at A.C. "Uh… here's the thing…"

"He didn't get a present yet," Dick answered for him. "And neither did I, but at least I'm man enough to admit it," he smiled smugly, patting himself on one of his shoulder.

They all rolled their eyes at Dick's comment and got to thinking. "Here's an idea for you two," Chloe spoke up. "Why don't you give him his clothes back?"

"Yeah, who know how long Ollie can keep wearing Clark's clothes, since Clark's wardrobe consists of like two pairs of pants and four shirts. That's a fantastic idea, Chloelicious. You and Bruce are _definitely_ the brains of the League," Dick said. Bruce just made a face that said "_true." _

Chloe was about to thank him, but she was cut off by a somewhat offended Bart. "_Excuse me?" _Bart snapped, _almost yelling. _"Only, _I can_ call her that, _Dick." _

Since Bart looked like he was about to cry, Dick's face turned softer and he put his hand on Bart's shoulder. "I-I-I'm sorry, man. It was an accident. You just said it and- I won't do it again, I promise," he said, leaving the others to wonder if he was joking or not even though he seemed very sincere.

"Really?" Bart's voice was soft and timid, like a child.

"Yeah, I promise. Never again."

Bart then broke out into a big smile. "Thanks, Dude."

"No problem, Man!" Dick said, returning the smile and slapping Bart on the back.

Watching that made everyone feel especially weird, but Victor was the one to voice what they all were thinking. "That was um… uncomfortable."

Bart was about to retort, but he looked up and saw their tired leader dragging his feet across the floor over to the couches. Bart ducked his head down quickly and leaned over, setting his elbows on his knees. He whispered, "Uh-oh. Arrow Alert."

Chloe scoffed and whispered, _"Arrow Alert?_ How subtle is that?"

Bart and Dick gave her a vacant stare before childishly mimicking "_how subtle is that?" _

Oliver came over and stood next to Bart, glaring at the side of his head. "Oh were you trying to sleep?" Bart asked. The answer was pretty obvious looking at Oliver's tired eyes and his messy hair.

"_Yes._" Bart looked at each of the members like "oops". Then one by one, the Justice League got up from the couch and moved to their bedrooms to sleep in order to avoid irking their leader any further.

* * *

Later that night… actually early that morning, Bart quietly crept into the room that Dick was currently sleeping in using a flashlight as light. "Gosh. It sounds like a freakin' monster is sleeping," Bart muttered as he sat down at the end of the bed. He shone the flashlight he was holding in his hand on Dick.

After a few moments, his friend's messy bed head picked itself up and moved. "I heard that," Dick croaked. His dark hair was all over the place. "What do you want?" He barked at Bart. _Dude, _Bart thought. _He's __so __not a morning person. _

"Well, first," Bart pulled his handy dandy cell phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture. "Jeez, Dick. You're not very photogenic," Bart criticized, grimacing at the picture.

"Shut up. I just woke up and the lighting is bad in here since the lights aren't on and all you have is your freakin' flashlight. _Duh_. Now what do you want? I was trying to sleep." He grabbed an extra pillow and chucked it at Bart's face, which Bart successfully dodged.

"Does Bruce know you're Little Miss Sunshine in the morning?" Bart smirked as he picked up the pillow. "Fine, fine!" he yelled softly when he realized that Dick wasn't going to throw a _pillow _this time around. "Well, no one's been pranking anyone lately and that's no fun, so we should start that back up again. I _still _haven't gotten my clothes back yet and it also can be-"

"A way to distract Ollie?"

"You cut me off, I was getting to that! Come on, Dick, I got something in mind for the prank. Who do you want to get?"

"Um," Dick scratched his head while he thought about it for a couple of seconds. "A.C."

"Come on, let's go."

Dick raised himself onto his elbows and put his hands in front of his eyes to shield them from the light that Bart was pointing into his eyes. _"Bart, it is 5:30 in the morning." _

"We have to do this _now _before he wakes up, alright?"

"_Fine,"_ Dick mumbled as bitterly as possible. He pulled his blanket back and sat up all the way, but stopped. "Wait, can't you go without me?"

Bart shrugged. "I could, but what fun would that be?"

Dick slowly slid out of bed and grabbed a black jacket that he had sitting on a chair. He pulled on the jacket and put on some shoes. "Okay, I'm ready." He wiped his eyes, and pushed back his hair.

Bart and Dick slowly tiptoed out of the room and out of the apartment without waking anyone. "Hey, Dick."

"What?"

"I never noticed how big your head is until now."

"Shut up."

* * *

An hour later, Bart and a full awaken Dick reentered the apartment carrying a small purple bag. "We have to be careful not to wake up Metal Man," Bart whispered as he walked through the apartment.

Dick soundlessly shut the door and followed Bart. They carefully entered A.C. and Victor's room and shut the door. "This is gonna be fun…"

* * *

At a reasonable hour in the morning, Bart and Dick made sure that they came out of their rooms _way before _A.C. did. When they waltzed into the kitchen at seven-thirty, Bruce, Chloe, and Clark were already in there. "Hey, Buds," Bart chirped, directing an evil grin at Clark.

Clark dropped the piece of toast that he was eating on the plate in front of him and pushed it towards Bart. "What did you do to this?"

"I didn't do _anything _to it! Jeez, why does everyone always think I did something?"

"Because you're always doing something," Chloe smiled, before taking a sip of her coffee. "What did you and Richie do _this time_?"

Dick shook his head. "We can't talk about it in front of Clark. He's an enemy. I mean, we would tell you, but then we'd have to work a little kryptonite magic, if you know what I mean, and I don't think that would be fun for Clark."

Clark only glared at him. "No. It _wouldn't be." _

"How's the party planning coming?" Chloe asked, directing the question at Bruce and at the same time, trying to change the subject to everyone's favorite topic.

"_Well, _Bart and Dick are done with their part and all that I have to do is pay for everything which, of course, won't be hard."

Chloe smirked lightly. "_Of course." _

"By the way, I've notice that you haven't bought a dress yet," He noted, before flashing an accusing smirk.

"Yeah, Chlo'. Why haven't you bought a dress yet?" Dick threw in.

"I-I've looked." The looks on Bruce, Dick, Bart, and even Clark's faces told them that they were not convinced. "Fine, I'm going right now. Want to come, Clark? I promise it won't take long."

"Sure."

She gave him a grateful smile. If she was going to get Bruce and Dick off her back, she'd want to take along a second opinion. "Great, let me get my purse."

Once Chloe was out of hearing range, Bart erupted into childish oohs and ahs. "She asked you to go with her, and you said yes. Even though you _did _promise to when you were sleeping that one time, but whatever. Score one for Team Clark!" He looked at Dick and mouthed a "ha ha". Chloe's bedroom door opened and she stepped out holding a jacket and her purse. "Ready?"

Clark nodded and followed Chloe out the door. "See you later, guys," they said to Bruce, Bart, and Dick as they left the apartment.

* * *

A few moments later and Clark and Chloe were walking outside down a long boulevard of stores. "Why don't we go in here?" Clark suggested, pointing ahead and taking Chloe by the hand. "They have nice dresses."

_He set himself up for this one. _Chloe smirked before laughing. "How do you know? How _would _you know? Do you have a secret fetish for dresses that I should know about?" she teased playfully, still walking along beside him.

"_No," _he grinned, embarrassed. "I just-I just know things," he told her.

"Alright, Clark, I'm trusting you _as always_. If you can trust a guy with your life, why not trust him with your wardrobe, right?" Clark chuckled and puller her along into the store.

After five minutes of being greeted by a store clerk who wouldn't leave them alone, Chloe finally got to look for a dress with Clark standing in the shadows. As Chloe looked through the rack, Clark stood smiling behind her. "I like this one, but it doesn't have a price tag on it…" She kept flipping through the rack. "Neither does this one. Clark, _none of these have price tags on them."_

Clark smiled smugly. "I _know." _

She narrowed her eyes at him with a small smile. "Explain."

"Bruce told me to bring you here."

Chloe smiled in realization as she put the pieces together in her mind. "He knew I'd ask you to come with me, and he wanted me to get what I want without worrying about the price." She shook her head while laughing at herself, Clark, and Bruce. "Gotta love that Bruce Wayne."

The first dress Chloe picked was a lavender, sequined strapless gown that fell below her knees. Her second and third choices were of similar style but one was blue and the other black.

"Okay, Clark, I'm going to go try these on now," she said as she grabbed her first two possibilities from the rack and carried them off to the dressing room. She waved quickly at Clark with a smile before closing the curtain.

Clark stood outside of the dressing room, and about two minutes later, Chloe pushed the curtain back. He took in the sight in front of him in awe and opened his mouth, but before he had a chance to say _anything, _she cut him off. "Don't say anything yet. Just remember this one." She then quickly closed the curtain again and changed into her next choice.

More time had passed until she came out in that one.

"Wow. You look beautiful, Chloe. In both of the dresses." He looked like a lovesick puppy, giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

Chloe grinned. "Thank you, Clark, but that _does not _make it _any easier _to choose which one to buy."

"Then get both."

"_Clark," _she hissed. "It's Bruce's money."

"Chloe, I _really _don't think he'd mind."

"Whatever, I'm going to change, then figure out which one I'm going to buy."

As the curtain closed, Clark walked away and pulled out his cell phone to call Bruce. "Hey, Bruce. Chloe can't decide between two dresses." He looked over his shoulder between words to make sure that Chloe wasn't waiting outside of the dressing room, watching him.

Bruce sounded amused. "Did you tell her to buy both of them?"

"Do you mind?"

"Are you serious?"

"Okay, thanks, Bruce."

"No problem." By the time Clark returned to the dressing room, Chloe was already outside waiting.

"Bruce says you can buy both." Chloe simply smirked at him, shook her head, and led the way to the cash register. Chloe placed both dresses on the counter before smiling at the woman.

The cashier rang up the dresses and said, "that'll be three thousand ninety-five dollars and sixty-eight cents." Chloe's eyes widened after hearing the price, and she pulled out the check quietly muttering "I hate you, Bruce," under her breath.

After filling in the amount, she handed the check to the woman behind the counter. "You're friends with Bruce Wayne?" She asked.

"Trust me, the thrill wears off," Clark said as he grabbed the bags off of the counter. The comment caused Chloe to start laughing as she turned away from the woman cashier.

"Thank you, have a nice day, come again!" The lady called after them.

"Come on, Clark. Let's go home."

* * *

A.C. staggered out of his room that morning, half asleep with ruffled hair in his green boxers that had little, orange goldfish on them and a white wifebeater. As he walked over to the kitchen table, Bart started to choke on his coffee, but quickly covered his mouth before he got anything on the table.

Dick stifled back laughter while Bruce, Oliver, and Victor looked at A.C. with horrified yet confused looks. "Uh, A.C.? Something you wanna talk about there, buddy?" Oliver asked with a curious, but slightly worried tone. As leader it was his duty to pay attention to what members of the league were… _wearing_.

Tired A.C. obviously had no clue what his fearless leader was talking about, so he shrugged his shoulders slightly. "A.C. you're wearing _a bra…" _

Suddenly, Bruce, Victor, Dick, and Bart burst into super loud laughter, not even trying to hide it from the upset and clueless A.C. He looked amazingly unembarrassed considering the allegation that was just placed upon him by Ollie. "No, I'm not." He quickly moved his hands to his shoulders down to his chest just to make sure that he wasn't_. But he was._ It was a _hot pink _bra that was noticed as soon as A.C. stepped foot into the kitchen because of the bright coloring showing through the white.

"Yeah, you are," Victor spoke after he finished laughing. "I can see it underneath your shirt." He was incredibly confused as to why his best friend was wearing a piece of lingerie that was obviously meant for a woman. But it was the JL, and nothing was _ever_ normal.

The two _obvious _culprits, Bart and Dick, made no effort to even try to put the blame on someone else. "Bart…" A.C. glared. "Okay, okay. We did it!" Bart admitted for the both of them while Dick kept laughing. "It was just something that we _had _to do. Things were getting a little stale around here."

"Okay… _how _did you do it?" Bruce asked, still snickering.

"_Dude," _Bart said, shaking his head multiple times.

That was the only word he offered as if it explained the whole thing so Dick decided to help his homeboy out. "What Bart is trying to say is '_it_ _was not easy." _The others, including A.C., silently agreed by nodding that that definitely would not be simple. Something struck in A.C's mind and he turned bright red at the thought of it, which everyone noticed. He shifted awkwardly in his standing position for a while before looking up at the boys.

"Uh… this isn't… ahem, uh… Chloe's um bra, is it?" If it was her's, then that would be one of the amazingly awkward perks of living with _one _woman.

"No, of course not," Bart said as if the idea were preposterous. He would never take something of Chloe's… and give it to A.C.

Dick agreed, wildly nodding his head. "No, we would never do that. It's mine."

Bruce was in disbelief. _"What?"_

"Come again?" Oliver said, somewhat frightened.

"_I don't even want to know,"_ Victor decided, putting his hands in the air.

Bart rolled his eyes impatiently. "It's not like that, guys. It didn't fit Dick, it was too big, so we thought it would fit A.C. and lo and behold, _it did." _ Though freaked out, Victor, Bruce, and Oliver laughed at his response.

Chloe and Clark came in through the doors at that moment carrying a couple of shopping bags which they dropped in the corner. "Hey," Chloe greeted, looking from the table to A.C. Something didn't seem right around a certain area of A.C.'s chest. Everyone knew that she knew something was up from the look on her face, and Bart bit down on his lip to keep from laughing.

Finally it hit her and her eyes widened in shock. She quickly walked over to A.C. "Uh. A.C, _why _are you wearing a bra?" She whispered to him quietly, but still loud enough for the others to hear. Even though she was speaking softly and trying to be serious, quiet laughter could be heard from her as she was speaking. "I mean if you like that sort of stuff, that's fine I guess…"

"Yeah, but Dick one and two are the reasons I'm wearing it." A.C. looked down at the ground, then back up at Chloe, sheepishly. "I'm gonna go take this off now…"

Chloe snickered from behind him as he walked off. "How did you guys do that? _When _did you guys do that?"

"It wasn't easy," Bart explained, answering the first question.

"And when he was sleeping. You know how fish boy has super-hearing? I guess that's not the case on land."

Chloe rolled her eyes with a smile and sat down at the table in front of Bruce. "Why A.C. and not Vic?"

Bart and Dick looked at her like the answer was completely obvious, but only Dick spoke. "Okay, Chloe. Putting a bra on _a fish _or _a hunk of metal? _We chose the easiest one."

Bart and Dick ignored the glares they were receiving from A.C. and Victor and carried on their conversation. "You chose A.C. before you even knew what the prank was."

"Well… _yeah._ It'd still be easier no matter what we did…"

Oliver turned his attention away from the group to eye the bags on the floor suspiciously. He didn't know what was in them, but he wanted to. "Clark, what did you and Chloe buy?" He looked Clark straight in the eye with a smile. Asking Clark would be easier and he knew that he wouldn't be able to get anything out of Chloe.

Clark hesitated, looking at Victor before speaking and Bart immediately took a chance to answer Oliver's question. "Oh, _you know_. They were just doing some _girl bonding." _

"_Thanks_," Clark said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I was just shopping and Clark offered to tag along, no big deal," Chloe lied effortlessly. Oliver still eyed the members suspiciously. Everyone except for Chloe and Bruce looked like something was up. "What's going on? Everyone except Chloe and Bruce is acting strange."

"No stranger than usual, my friend," Bruce pointed out, trying to cover for the ones who _could not _keep a secret, but the damage couldn't be undone because Oliver didn't buy it.

"Hm…" was all Oliver said. A silence filled the room as Dick, Bart, Clark, A.C., and Victor looked back and forth between each other and Chloe and Bruce stared at each other with smug grins on their faces. One of them was going to win the bet and they knew it.

"So… what do you want for your birthday?" Dick blurted out before quickly covering his mouth. It's not like he wasn't supposed to ask, but they were trying to be as secretive as possible. And talking about his birthday wasn't exactly going to help Bart keep his mouth shut.

"I _don't _want anything for my birthday," he answered sternly and he meant it.

"That's no fun, but you are climbing _pretty high_ up the ladder," Bart said as he turned to Dick with a nod. "I don't think he wants any reminders of his _old age._"

"Yeah, you're turning eighty, right?" After the two troublemakers saw Oliver's glare, they knew they should shut up and go. "I _think _that is our cue to _leave_," he whispered to Bart as they stood up simultaneously, and Bart motioned for everyone else to come along, but Chloe stayed behind.

She stared at Oliver in surprise and he finally noticed. "What, Chloe?"

"Nothing. It's just that who doesn't want anything for their birthday?"

Oliver got up from his side of the table, and moved to the chair next to Chloe. "As I said before," he said with a smile, "I don't want anything for my birthday. And _even though I will probably get gifts, _all I need is you six – _seven, _and cake. Can't forget the cake."

Chloe nodded in the agreement at his explanation. It did make perfect sense. But know that all this was said, it made her more curious. There was _something _that he _had_ to want. "Are you sure you don't want _anything? Anything at all?" _She asked.

She grinned as she watched Oliver think about the question for a while. He ruffled his messy blonde hair and a boyish beam spread across his face. "Alright, I change my mind. I _do _want something."

"And that would be?"

Oliver smirked smugly and leaned back in his chair before answering. He couldn't wait to see Chloe's reaction to his wish. "A birthday kiss. _From you_."

To his surprise, Chloe blushed a light shade of pink. She was surprised by the answer, _definitely, _and she could feel her embarrassment on her face. "A birthday kiss, huh?"

"Yes. A birthday kiss. And you can't turn down a man's only birthday wish, Chloe," he lightly, jokingly warned, and rested his arm around the back of Chloe's chair and stared at her with a smile.

Chloe turned to Oliver and laughed a little bit before giving him her answer. Now she knew that he was _serious _by the glisten in his eyes and the way he wouldn't look away from she didn't look away from him."Uh…we'll see."

"We'll see, huh? Fine." Oliver pulled his chair up, got up and pushed it in. He stood behind Chloe and leaned over her shoulder on the back to her seat. "I can live with a 'we'll see' for now, Watchtower," he whispered in her ear before walking to his room.

* * *

**Again, I'm so sorry for it taking 8 months for me to update! Please review! And please be nice!**


End file.
